


dc comics x reader blurb collection

by akinorii



Series: Blurbs from Lee (that's me!) [1]
Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Comics, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: collection of some short dc x reader works i've written
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Blurbs from Lee (that's me!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. honey i'm home: jason todd

“Jay, honey, is that you?” you called out to the seemingly empty apartment. You grabbed the baseball bat by the dresser and moved out into the kitchen.

You heard a muted thud behind you and you instantly swung the baseball bat, without looking at who it was. When you realized it was your boyfriend, it was too late. Your eyes widening as he doubled over from the impact.

“Jason! I’m so s-“

“You know I love you right?” Despite not being able to see his face, you could hear the worry in his slightly mechanical sounding voice.

You crossed your arms in a huff, the only time he said that was when he did something. “I’m not in the mood for your shit right now. What did you do?”

“I got blood on the carpet?” His voice wavering at the end, waiting for your reaction.

You sighed once again, “I have half the mind to beat you with this baseball bat Jason Peter Todd.”

“Don’t I make you happy though?” His helmet and domino mask now discarded so he could give you see his pleading eyes.

“Unfortunately you do, now hurry up and get in the shower so I can clean up your mess.” He pressed a chaste kiss to your cheek before making his way to the shower.


	2. i'm sorry: dick grayson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set in young justice season 1-ish
> 
> WARNINGS: Blood, charater death, angst

His vision started to blur as he continued to run on the rooftops. “(Y/n), you can’t keep ignoring this, us, me. Please answer (y/n). I just need to hear your voice, and know you’re okay.”

Really he knew it was pointless to call your comm, but when you cut out from the mind-link, he knew something was wrong.

His chest was heaving by the time he made it to the end of the building row, but that when he saw it, or rather you.

He screamed out your hero name, but it fell on deaf-ears. The tears that had been welling up were now flowing in streams under the domino mask and onto the pavement where you laid.

”No, (Y/n)! What happened? Who did this?” he continued to ramble, pressing a hand to your abdomen only to pull away with it covered in your blood.

You seemed unfazed as you laughed looking at him, “Hey did you know the only place I feel safe is your arms?” Your eyes fluttered shut and stayed that way as Dick took your limo body into his arms.

“I love you, (Y/n), I’m sorry.” He held your body close not caring about the blood, repeating his last words like a mantra.

TRAINING SIMULATION COMPLETE


End file.
